<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by PotionChemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568754">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist'>PotionChemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Memory of You Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Pansy broke up a few months after they started dating. After a month apart, they reunite with help from an unexpected source.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Memory of You Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/gifts">Mariana_Monteverde</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You asked for it, and here it is. *wink*</p>
<p>But seriously, I wanted to show this scene anyway, so thanks for the push!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Harry — September 2001</b>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was crazy for us to even try this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last words she said to me before running out the door have played over and over again in my head. Things had been going so well. What had started out as lust had morphed into something more, something that I thought was real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been real for me, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since she’d walked out of Grimmauld Place nearly a month ago, I’d been a mess. I was nearly living at the office and when I did go home, I saw her everywhere. We’d spent far too much time together there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, she’d changed my world and now I couldn’t imagine it without her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried sending her owls and flowers and going to her flat. I spoke to Daphne, to Blaise, to Malfoy. All they told me was that she wasn’t interested in seeing me again. Out of desperation, I even spoke to Hermione about all of it in a general sense, hoping she could tell me if I’d done something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as she could tell, I hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, today, Malfoy noticed how horrid I looked. I hadn’t been sleeping well, and I’d been drinking more than I ever had after spending excessive amounts of time in the office. Everything was starting to take its toll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached me and said, “Potter, I know you’re the boss, but you need to go home. You’re starting to look like you received the Dementor’s Kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flipped him off in response, and he came closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about Pansy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, I replied, “Of course it is. I thought everything was fine between us and then she just took off—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t just take off,” he interrupted, shaking his head. “Merlin, don’t you fucking read anything published in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Witch Weekly</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” he said, not pulling any punches. “About a week before Pansy left you, there was a photo of the two of you printed, and the caption was pretty awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart sped up. If it was something from the press and not anything I’d done, I could fix this. I could win her back. “What was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the photo, she was kissing your cheek, smiling at you. The caption was something like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Pansy Parkinson has finally decided she’d rather kiss Harry Potter than kill him’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s fucked her up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she and I were past that! We’ve talked about everything. I forgave her—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy laughed, but it wasn’t a happy sound. “As always, you’re so focused on yourself that you can’t even imagine being in someone else’s shoes. It doesn’t matter that you’ve forgiven her, Potter. That’s actually the easy part of all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you on the light side, you just don’t fucking get it. It doesn’t matter that we were teenagers. You and Weasley and Granger — you’re heroes. You’re revered. Whenever you walk into a room, people want to kiss your arse and shake your hand,” Malfoy explained, his voice tight. “But imagine being me. Or Pansy. Or, fuck, even Blaise. Just imagine that for five seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to, and I saw what he was getting at, but I knew I’d never truly understand it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy cast a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muffliato </span>
  </em>
  <span>and leaned forward, his hands bracing on the edge of my desk. “Choice or not, I was a Death Eater. I let other Death Eaters into Hogwarts. I stood by and watched as Granger was tortured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I started to speak, he held up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your pity or placations, Potter. Just listen,” he continued. “Think about Blaise. He wasn’t here during the war. His mother brought him to Italy so he would be safe. He’s gotten shit for ‘running away’. And now think about Pansy. She was a scared teenage girl in the middle of the war, and she offered up the saviour of the wizarding world to fucking Voldemort. If you think people just forgive and forget that shite, you’re dead wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I told her I forgave her a long time ago! I get it, I do—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if you forgive her,” Malfoy stated. “She doesn’t really forgive herself, and the majority of wizarding Britain remembers her as that girl. There is no way for you to fully understand what it’s like to be the one who was on the wrong side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m in love with her,” I admitted, hoping that he wouldn’t taunt me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he looked me in the eyes. “It’s cliché, but sometimes, that’s not enough, Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched his gaze shift to Hermione as she smiled and laughed while talking to Blaise. He swallowed hard, the pining clear in his eyes. Honestly, I thought about telling him that she’d forgiven him, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s her birthday today,” I offered. “I’m sure she’ll be heading to the Leaky after work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy sighed. “And Pansy goes to that weird secondhand furniture place in Diagon Alley every Thursday afternoon when she knows you’re working. Other than that, she’s been holed up in her flat. She misses you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should talk to her someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I raised an eyebrow. “Not Pansy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face flushed the tiniest bit. “Like I said, you’ll never understand what it’s like to be on the other side, to feel like you’ll never be worthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he turned and left, not giving me anything more about Pansy. Looking down at my desk calendar, I realised it was Wednesday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since leaving the office, I had been trying to come up with a plan to casually run into her the next day, but nothing seemed natural. I supposed nothing really would be natural; I was planning it, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I tried to consider Malfoy’s words — he and Pansy and Blaise all felt like they’d never be worthy. It was ridiculous, really. Plenty of people within the wizarding world believed that it was unfair of the adults to have thrust responsibility on my shoulders. How could they not see it the other way around? That people like Pansy and Malfoy also should’ve been left out of it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d thought we could do as McGonagall had said and show unity between the two sides, but maybe a few kisses and dating wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I had to convince her that I was serious and wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed crazy in my head, but I knew that I wanted to be with her. This wasn’t a temporary thing for me. Somewhere along the way, I’d fallen hard and I couldn’t seem to pick myself back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Determined, I decided that I would go to the furniture place Malfoy was talking about the next day, and I would make her talk to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like some kind of creepy stalker, I stood outside the furniture shop under the Invisibility Cloak, waiting for Pansy to appear. I knew I couldn’t let her see me before she entered the shop; she’d never come back out. I’d already been leaning against the stone front of the building for over an hour, and I was starting to get uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I stretched and shifted, she came into view, and I didn’t like what I saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was thinner than before and she looked exhausted. There was a Muggle cigarette between her fingers, which shocked me since she hadn’t been a smoker a month ago. Honestly, she looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown, and I wanted to curse Malfoy for not telling me sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking hell, I wanted to take her into my arms and never let go, to assure her that everything would be alright if she just let me take care of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she reached the front of the shop, she dropped the cigarette and stomped it out with the toe of her shoe. She was in heels, a blue blouse, and black trousers, looking every bit the Muggle business woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her eyes were dead — they didn’t sparkle like they had the last time I’d seen her — and her hair was tied back in a simple tail rather than styled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every click of her heels made me want to step closer, to stop her from going into the shop. I knew I had to let her complete her business before I approached her, but it was hard to hold myself back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minutes ticked by slowly. It felt like an eternity — especially when I realised I was checking my watch every thirty seconds or so — but I didn’t leave. I waited for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door opened and she stepped out, I felt a rush of adrenaline flood through me, making my heart speed up and my senses sharpen, focusing solely on her. I quickly removed the Cloak, shoving it in my pocket, and strode towards her. As soon as she noticed me, she froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” I stated, my voice firm. “I’ve been trying to see you for a month, Pansy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I don’t want to see you, Potter,” she snapped, her emotional armour locking into place. “We don’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit. We were working just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were in the middle of Diagon Alley, but everything else fell away, even as we argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy rolled her eyes. “That shows exactly how much you know about relationships.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” I asked, stepping closer to her, not caring who was watching. “Because I thought the way you were in my bed most nights—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop. You’re making a scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I crossed my arms over my chest. “I wanted to do this privately, but you wouldn’t return any of my owls or let me into your flat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a fucking hint,” she said. “Do you think that just because you’re the Boy-Who-Lived that you can have whatever you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, but I think you at least owe me an explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than continuing the conversation, she tried to step around me. I reached out and grabbed her arm. Immediately, I felt warmth spreading through my palm and my fingers, travelling up into my arm and goosebumps broke out, like I was outside and underdressed for winter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We were both frozen in place, static filling the air between us. Strands of Pansy’s hair started lifting away from her head and I knew mine was likely doing the same. She looked like she was glowing. Since entering the magical world, I’d never experienced anything like this before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, I hadn’t even felt magic like this in the air at the final battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Pansy asked, her eyes widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My words got caught in my throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go, Harry. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was soft, pleading, and I knew this was my last chance to make her see that I wanted this, no matter what some stupid fucking magazine printed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, you can’t—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can,” I interrupted. “And I do. I love you. I’ve been miserable for a month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hand was still holding her arm and she was making no attempt to get away. Rather than continuing to talk, I took a chance and pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly to my chest. When her arms made their way around me, the relief I felt was instant, like something had just fallen into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, her words muffled by my shirt. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t—”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” My voice was pleading. “I don’t care what anyone else says. They’ve printed whatever they liked about my life since I was an infant, Pansy. I don’t even read the magazines or papers anymore, not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must be nice,” she said, trying to pull back. I held her tighter. “I do read them, and I do care that they still see me that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing my lips to her forehead, I whispered, “Come home with me. If the papers are the only reason you left...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magic still thrummed between us, and she looked conflicted but stayed silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy, I mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard her swallow hard, clearing the lump from her throat. “I mean it, too. I don’t — we don’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing her ponytail, I tipped her head back, making her look at me. My other arm banded around her waist, holding her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say that while we’re like this,” I challenged. “Say it while I’m holding you and you’re looking into my eyes.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of speaking, she surged forward, kissing me like we’d reached the end of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a chance, I turned, Disapparating with her in my arms. When we landed in Grimmauld Place, her hands moved down to my arse, grabbing it and pulling me closer. I was growing hard between us, my cock pressing against the apex of her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands started moving to my belt, but I stopped her, breaking the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” I said gruffly. “I obviously screwed up. You should’ve known before that article was even published that I loved you, that we were already past all that. You should’ve known that I fucking worship you, regardless of what anyone else says.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I shook my head, I squeezed her hand and guided her up the stairs, through my bedroom door. Pansy looked at me questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you,” I began, my fingers moving to the buttons of her blouse. “Let me prove to you that you’re the one I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she whispered, her voice trembling and hands settling at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, I undressed her, undoing the buttons one by one and gently sliding the shirt off her small shoulders. She kicked off her heels, making her just the tiniest bit shorter than me. When I pinched the zip of her trousers between my fingers and tugged it down, I was nearly quivering with anticipation. I’d done my best not to look at her chest, though her breasts were spilling over the top of her bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I pushed her trousers down her hips, I took her in, noticing that she was wearing a sexy set of lingerie. My stomach filled with dread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is pretty,” I said, running my fingertips along the edge of her knickers. “Were you—” I cleared my throat “—seeing someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” she replied quickly. “No, I’ve… I’ve been prepared — been hoping to see you — every time I’ve gone out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groaned at her stupidity before kissing her again, walking her back towards my bed. My hands settled on her arse, lifting her up onto the mattress and setting her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never again,” I commanded when I pulled back. “Don’t ever hide from me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy didn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed her legs behind the knee, sliding my hands up her thighs and grazing the edges of her knickers. Writhing, she shifted her hips forwards, and I moved them to her waist, holding her in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve come here whenever you wanted. You shouldn’t have left it to chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, she said, “I had to. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve someone good like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I pushed her down to the mattress, my free hand grabbed the side of her knickers, tugging at them. Breathing heavily, she lifted her hips, helping me. She pressed her heels into the mattress and I knelt on the floor, tugging her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, I sucked her clit into my mouth and she screamed. When her hips bucked, I released it. “I’m not good,” I murmured against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not good,” I repeated, biting her inner thigh harder than normal. “I’m just as flawed as anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My tongue traced her slit, tasting her arousal. Her hands found their way into my hair as I teased her more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m selfish.” I slid one finger into her slowly. “I’m especially selfish when it comes to you.” Pansy started to sit up and I pressed her back down. “Just listen to me. I will take whatever you’re willing to give me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adding a second finger, I crooked them inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!” she cried out, prompting me to press and open-mouthed kiss to her clit. “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips rocked up towards my face and I felt her cunt clench around my fingers, releasing for a millisecond before squeezing me again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” I praised, my words coming out against her clit. “Come for me, Parkinson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wailed and tried to roll to her side, to pull away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t let her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I’m selfish,” I growled, sucking on her again and making her sob. “I want all of it. Your body, your pleasure, your mind, your heart.” Her thighs were quaking. “If you’re only willing to give me your body, then that’s what I’ll take initially.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrusting my fingers in and out of her, I continued. “But if you give me your body, I will be greedy with it. I’ll take every ounce of pleasure I can from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she panted, meeting the thrusts of my fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy moaned. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blew on her clit. “Give it to me. I know you can come twice in a row. You’ve done it for me before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mouth,” she begged. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Withdrawing my fingers, I clamped my hands around her thighs, spreading them as wide as possible. I devoured her using my lips, my tongue, grazes of my teeth. And Pansy fucked my face, her body begging for the attention it had been missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she screamed for me and fisted her hands in my hair, holding me to her, my whole body relaxed. I worked her down, gentling my movements, and her moans turned to soft sighs and whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” she breathed, tugging my head away from her centre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood and looked down at her, licking my lips. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a second, she sat up and reached for my belt again, tugging at it and sliding it free. She glanced up at me through her long eyelashes. “Take your shirt off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unfastened my trousers and hooked her fingers into my pants, tugging them down. As I lifted my shirt over my head, I felt her lips on my stomach, kissing down until she was at my hip bone. Her teeth grazed over it and then she sucked, clearly aiming to leave a love bite. I held her face against my skin, willing to accept any sort of claim she wanted to leave on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been with anyone else?” she asked, her voice hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tilted her head back, forcing her to look into my eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” I answered. “I couldn’t even fathom the idea of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy nodded and grabbed my arse. I knew she was likely going to return the favour, but I stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached behind her, unclasping her bra and quickly removing it from her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie back,” I ordered, and she obeyed, wrapping her thighs around my waist. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers were on her nipples, pinching and rolling, tugging and teasing. “You know I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning down, I laved my tongue over one of them and she groaned. When I sucked it into my mouth, her now-free hand snaked between our bodies, grabbing my cock and rubbing the head of it through her slit. I hitched her left thigh a bit higher and she positioned me at her entrance. She rocked forward, and when I slid inside of her, it felt like coming home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, a jolt of electricity ran through me, the way it had the first time I’d ever been inside her. I needed to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine. As I slipped my tongue between her lips, we moved gently, slower than I’d expected. A lot of the time, we were fast and furious, like a storm. But this time, slow and steady grinding, savouring each other, and building a fire between us felt right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” she murmured, her hands wandering down my back, her nails digging in when I moved just right, rubbing against her clit. “This is perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me again that we don’t work,” I said, my lips on her neck, kissing down her chest. “Tell me you don’t want me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you.” I felt her pussy clench. “Fuck, I always want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up again, I drove into her, watching her tits bounce with every thrust. Her hands tangled in her own hair and her legs dropped from my waist, her heels planting on the mattress again. She arched up, trying to meet my movements and make me sink deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of my hands moved to her clit, pressing and circling, making her cry out and beg again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We work,” I said, making her eyes lock on mine. “We work, and I love you. I want you with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, her hands slid down, cupping her own breasts again. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as I fucked her, a flush spreading across her skin, turning it the prettiest of pinks. Her lips were parted, taking deep breaths every so often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to touch you. Can we switch positions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, I pulled out and she scrambled up onto her knees, crawling towards the head of the bed. Much to my surprise, she curled up on her side. I spooned her, and her top thigh hooked back over mine, opening for me, allowing me to easily slip inside. She’d said she wanted to touch me, but it was clear she wanted to be held. I slid one arm under her neck and wrapped the other one around her waist, pulling her to me tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing with pleasure, she began to set our pace, and I buried my face against her neck, breathing in the perfume she’d designed for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you so much,” I confessed, rolling my hips forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy grabbed my hands, moving one to her breast, the other to the apex of her thighs. “I’ve missed you too. And you’ve made </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> greedy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you whatever you want,” I told her, knowing it was the truth. “Just ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her back bowed and I sped up, taking the cue. My body was in sync with hers, on the brink of release. I felt my balls aching, tightening and pulling up, and I thumbed her clit faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me,” I begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together,” she moaned, clenching her inner muscles around me, though I didn’t need the help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both trembled, broke out in goosebumps, cried out in unison. Our magic sang, swirled together, rejoiced that we’d been reunited. Leaning forward, I kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheek, and she turned, capturing my lips. She rolled and I slid out of her. Somehow, she fully turned over without breaking the kiss, bringing us face to face and hooking her thigh over my hip again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I never meant to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t run next time,” I replied, kissing her again. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy nodded, nuzzling into my chest. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I squeezed her tight. Now that she was back in my arms, I was never letting go.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>